Hey there, little red riding hood
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yugi is a young girl on her way to her grandfathers home in the woods. On her way, she meets the wolf demon Yami. Who has his mind on stealing more than just what's in Yugi's basket of goodies. Gender bent Yugi/Yami pairing.
1. Hey there, little red riding hood

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sister of the Pharaoh here! Are you ready for a new Yugioh fairy tale?! You are?! Great! I thought so! As I announced in "Rescuing Cinderella" this is going to be "Little red riding hood"**

**Yugi: Are you really making this gender bent?**

**SOTP: YES! Now get in the dress and go see hair and makeup! (Holds dress out for Yugi)**

**Yugi: Haven't you ever heard of 'respecting the will of the character?!'"**

**SOTP: Hell, No!**

**Yami: I'm interested to see how this turns out, sister.**

**SOTP: So am I! I'm so glad! Also I've decided to add lemons to this, so all kids LEAVE THE ROOM! Now let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

The sky was gray and cloudy on that windy and cool January afternoon. It was almost as if the sky was covered in a deeply thick, unending white darkness. A white that was cold, and always yearning for something. The black, leafless oak trees had long, crooked branches. Which seemed to be reaching towards you. The dirt covered path had fallen sticks, small stones and was dusted with fallen snow.

It was intimidating and not the kind of day someone would want to go out in. However a young girl's Grandfather was ill with a terrible cold. He would get worst with the weather the way is was. With a full basket in hand, the girl was determined to get to her grandfather's house on the other side of the woods. No matter how fearful the woods appeared to everyone else in the village.

The girl was the most gentle and lovely out of everyone else in town. With a kindness that seemed to shine even in the darkest places and could see beauty in everyone. Her eyes were a shining amethyst color, and her long hair that went past her shoulders was jet black. Highlighted with a red-violet color and spikey golden sunlight bangs in the front.

She wore a simple black dress and golden earrings passed down from her mother. Along with white stockings and black Mary-Jane shoes. However the most captivating piece of clothing she wore, was a deep red cloak with hood and tied with a bow. The cloak almost touched the ground as it flowed behind the girl. Keeping her warm as she walked through the cold air.

The girl's name was Yugi Moto, but she was also known as little red riding hood.

Yugi was quickly making her way to her Grandfather's house as the snow continued to fall gently around her. She carried with her a wicker basket of homemade treats that she hoped would make him feel better. Inside was homemade bread and jam, potato soup in a jar, some chocolate cake and apple cider. Yugi smiled, proud that she put all her heart into these gifts for her Grandfather.

For both her father and mother had passed way from a rare illness when she was fourteen. Yugi was now seventeen and her grandfather was the only family she had. She lived by herself in the village where it was safer, but always tried to visit her grandfather when she could. Yugi picked up her pace as a harsh wind blew past her. The weather getting colder by the second as she walked on.

Yet as Yugi continued onward, she was completely unaware that a power creature had his eyes on her. He lived deep in the forest, where no human had been before. Only to come to the forest near the village when it was time to search for food or a mate. He was said to be so strong and great that he was known by the other animals as the king of the forest. He was only one of his kind in the whole world.

A black wolf demon, who could easily change himself into any form he wished. He hid behind a tree and watched Yugi carefully. His eyes went wide. Yugi had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The red cloak draped around her small frame, made her appear to be a spring rose. Fighting with all it's might to blossom in the dead of winter. The wolf smirked as he thought to himself.

(_Who's that I see walking in my woods? Why it's an little angel in a red hood.)_

The wolf watched as Yugi take a moment to catch a snowflake in her hand. This girl just might be the mate he had been looking for. He had to steal her away before some human male try to charm her. The wolf quickly transformed into a human and stepped out of his hiding place to appear before Yugi. Who gasped at the site of the man in front of her. For he almost didn't seem real, he was that handsome.

His hair was colored like Yugi's but was spiked up with more blond bangs. His eyes were a mix of crimson and purple that blended together perfectly. Making him look very seductive. The man was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and matching pants. He also wore black leather boots with a maroon colored jacket and a golden pendent around his neck. He voice was smooth and a deep baritone as he spoke.

"Good afternoon little one. What is a lovely rose like yourself doing out here in the cold?"

"Um...I'm just going to my grandfather's. He's sick and I'm brining some food to help him get better."

"Ah...what a kind girl you are. But these woods are awfully spooky and full of scary creatures. Wolves especially. Are you sure you should be walking there all by yourself?" The man asked.

"I'll be okay. I'm use to doing things by m-Ahhh!"

Yugi was cut off by slipping on some ice when she tried to walk past. In that instant, the hood of her cloak fell to her shoulders. Which revealed her face to the man who caught her before she fell to the ground. He gently held her in a position like they just dipped in the middle of a dance. The man gasped as he stared into Yugi's eyes. For the moment he gazed at their beauty, he was captivated.

The man's eyes then softened and he smiled while he whispered softly.

"_My, what big eyes you have. There's quite lovely. The kind that would easily drive any one mad."_

A large blush as red as a fresh strawberry quickly ran across Yugi's face. The man couldn't help but laugh as he helped Yugi to stand. He wanted her even more now that he had seen her beautiful features. The man came closer and offered his hand to the young maiden. Utilizing all his charm and grace as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sure you could handle yourself, sweet one. But it's much too dangerous for people to go any deeper into this old part of the forest. Even for a big girl like yourself. Would you like some company? I live in these woods and know them like the back of my hand."

Yugi took a moment to think over the man offer. On one hand, she didn't know this man. On the other, it might get dark soon and the forest might get more dangerous. So Yugi decided against her better judgment, and excepted the man's offer by slipping her hand into his. The man's smile grew wide as she did so. Knowing that he had taken the first step to winning his prize.

"I'd be glad to have your company since you put things that way."

"Wonderful. Oh, but pardon my manners. I am known as Yami. What is yours little one?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My names Yugi."

"Yugi, a lovely name for a lovely young lady."

Yugi blushed once again as the two began to make their way to their destination.

Both completely unaware of the many surprises that this journey would have in store for them.

* * *

**SOTP: Not a bad start if I do say so myself! I was gonna make this a one shot, but I thought it would better as a full story.**

**Yugi: You just want to prolong my torcher!"**

**SOTP: Yep! See you guys next time!**

**Yami: Please leave reviews. Any and all flames will be sent to the shadow realm.**


	2. A sweet and savory kiss

**SOTP: Hey peeps! I'm so glad you like this already! Let's get chapter 2 started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Yugi continued on her way through the cold winds of winter deeper into the forest. A basket of homemade treats in hand, she quickly made her way to her grandfathers house. Along with her new friend Yami following close by. Yugi however was blissfully unaware of the fact that the man walking beside her was a wolf demon.

One who lived in these very woods and had plans to make Yugi his mate. Yami was sure that he would easily fulfill his task. Many women had easily been charmed by his charismatic ways and seductive nature in the past. Yet none of these women earned the honor of becoming Yami's mate. For they were all far too suck up and full of themselves.

Yami took one look at them and knew that they were all petty, selfish and burning with greed. Willing to dump or cheat on their lover for a man with money or for social status. Yami would smirk in victory whenever he would lure these types of women away with him. For the moment their guard was down, Yami unleashed his true form and ended their lives.

Satisfying his restless appetite and those of his followers with the tragic maiden's overly self pampered body. It was true. Yami had partaken human flesh before and was not afraid to admit how he planned very little detail in doing so. However despite this, Yami never harmed anyone with a pure heart. He wanted to find someone who kind and caring to be his mate.

Only those with dark and selfish hearts did lure in and feast upon. Although a demon, Yami longed to find a mate that he could share a true love with. One who's heart was pure, whom he could protect and would never show his ugly side too. Who had an accepting, loving heart that was true and loyal. That would love and stay with him, no matter what might happen.

Yet the one thing in a mate that Yami wanted most, was a sense of gentleness and beauty. One that showed just as much from the inside as it showed outside. As Yami continued to walk by Yugi's side, he couldn't help but see so many wonderful sides to her. The two of them had talked about so many as they walked onwards. Things that gently warmed Yami's heart.

Sitting by a warm fire with family, a home cooked meal made and shared with love ones. The joy of simple everyday things that Yugi would look forward too. They were all important to her and showed Yami just how much she loved life. It made him smile at hearing her sweet voice. Her laughter touched his soul and seemed to calm his restless heart.

Yami was easily falling in love with Yugi and it seemed she was feeling the same.

She loved how Yami listened and took in every word she spoke. He was also very smart and carried himself with confidence. Yami could also carry an interesting conversation with a sense of humor and knew a lot about history. He spoke with such depth and an interesting point of view. Yugi could also see that Yami was an individual all his own just as she was.

Having something in common with him is what made Yugi the happiest.

Yami became easily enchanted by Yugi and his will against wanted to touch her body was greatly weakening. He could no longer be satisfied by simply staying close to her. Yami had to find a way to touch her. Even if it was just a simple kiss. A sudden idea came to the wolf demon and he smirked before starting what appeared to be a normal conversation.

"Tell me Yugi. I'm just curious, but have you ever been in love before?"

"What? Well...no. Many men have tried to court me, but their so rude and conceded. They find that women aren't suppose to have minds of their own. That we're nothing but trophies, but I don't want to be labeled that way. I want to have someone who will like me for me. As a women who is strong and stands for what she believes in. Plus, I want to find someone who will want to understand me as well."

"Those are all good things. So am I to assume that you've never had your first kiss?"

Hearing Yami ask that question, made Yugi blush but smile as she turned to face him.

"Ha,ha. No I haven't, but I hope I will someday soon!"

"Would you like to experience it now?"

Before Yugi had a chance to think, Yami pulled her close and gently pushed her against a tree. The two stayed quiet as they stared into each others eyes. Yugi knew she should fight back. She should kick, squirm, break from Yami's hold and run. But she couldn't. For Yugi wasn't scared, she was excited. She relaxed as Yami came closer and whispered softly when he was only an inch away from her lips.

"_Yugi...are sure? Do you truly wish to share something so precious as your first kiss with me?"_

_"Yes...I like you very much Yami...I would be happy to kiss you..."_

_"As would I be, sweet little one."_

They quickly closed the gap between each other and shared a soft sweet kiss.

It was warm, and gentle. Quietly expressing the growing attraction between them. Yami smiled to himself, loving the taste of Yugi's lips as the passion he felt continued to rise. Yami decided to go a little deeper by running his tongue across Yugi's lips. She gasped, allowing Yami to slip his tongue inside. The two began a dance of passion that neither wanted to stop.

The snow began to fall heavier around them, but Yugi didn't even notice how cold it was. The kiss she was sharing with Yami was so wonderful and warmed her body as well as her soul. Yet all too soon, came the need for air and two had to break away. When Yami opened his eyes and gazed down at Yugi's breathless face, he was taken back once again by her beauty.

Her face was a blushing rose red and her eyes were coated over with a blanket of lust as her mouth was slightly open.

"_You're quite a good kisser. And you're even more beautiful breathless, little one..." _Yami said with a wink and smirk.

Yugi's blush grew even deeper if that was possible.

"Umm...thank you...perhaps we should get going. It'll be night before we know it."

"You're right. Let's be off then."

Without saying another word, the two continued their journey. Although nervous to admit her feelings, Yugi could not hide the smile on her face.

Just as Yami couldn't hide his from seeing how much Yugi enjoyed their kiss.

* * *

**SOTP: AWW! That was awesome! Keep those review's coming!**

\


	3. A beast in grandfather's clothing

**SOTP: Okay, know I've been taking forever on a few story updates. For this, I apologize. I promise to do my best to update more quickly. But you know, life gets in the way, and inspiration is hard to come by sometimes. Hope this one was worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After walking for an hour and an half, Yugi and Yami finally made it to her grandfather's house. It was a snug little cottage, with a dusting of snow on the roof and smoke coming from the chimney. To Yugi, it was warm and inviting. Yami however, couldn't get over the distinctive scent of blood that wafted from the house. It was faint, but it hit his senses hard, making Yami very cautious.

"Well, thanks for walking with me. I should get inside. I hope to see you again soon." Yugi said as she turned to go inside.

However she was quickly stopped in her tracks when Yami grabbed her shoulder without warning. His eyes becoming fierce and intense as he turned to Yugi.

"Tell me Yugi, is your grandfather a hunter?" Yami asked.

"No. He used to be but stopped after my parents died. Why?"

"Nothing. Would you mind if I come in with you? " Yami asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind. Why? What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about something, and I just want to be sure you're safe." Yami said.

Hearing him say that, made Yugi blush brightly.

The way Yami spoke made her feel safe and wanted. Two feelings that she didn't experience often, since she lived alone. With a shy smile, Yugi nodded and allowed Yami to come inside with her. Much to his relief. The two of them walked up to the front door and Yugi knocked eagerly. A moment later, an old man with violet eyes appeared to open the door.

The man was dress in overalls, a yellow collar shirt , black boots and a black bandana tied on his head. Covering his grey hair that was spikey just like Yami's. He was a tad shorter than Yugi and seemed kind enough with the smile on his face. Yet Yami couldn't shake the odd feeling he felt. He thoughts were shook when Yugi hugged the old man happily. Smiling brightly as she greeted him.

"Grandpa! Good to see you!"

"Yugi, what a nice surprise! And who is your friend here?" The old man asked.

"This is Yami, he's been keeping me company. Yami, this is my grandfather."

"My name is Solomon, dear boy. Thank you for accompanying my granddaughter through these dangerous woods." Solomon said as he allowed the two to enter inside.

"Of course sir. Yugi and I became friends quickly. And I didn't feel right letting a young girl walking in these old woods alone." Yami explained.

Unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had about the old man. The house seemed normal enough as they all entered into the kitchen, but something wasn't quite right. There seemed to be a sense of danger that was hidden among them in the cozy atmosphere. Yugi noticed how tense Yami was and become concerned. Wondering just what he was worried about.

While Solomon was making tea, Yami sat at the table, keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Yugi walked over to the kitchen counter and lowered her hood. She then sat down her basket and started unpacking the items inside. She then turned to her grandfather and stared a conversation.

"Grandpa, I brought all your favorites! Potato soup, a small chocolate cake, home made bread, and apple cider."

"Oh, that's wonderful Yugi. However I'm afraid I've already eaten. Perhaps your friend would like to try some for me." Solomon suggested.

"Sure, I guess so. Hey Yami?" Yugi asked, calling out to Yami.

As she turned to towards him, Yugi stopped pulling things out of her basket for a moment. She grew quite as she gaze at Yami in the light, taking in all of his features. From the way he stood, Yugi could tell that Yami was a proud and strong man. He carried himself with dignity and seemed very intelligent as well. Almost as if Yami was a leader or a king. Someone who was respected by his allies, and feared by his enemies.

Yet at the same time, Yugi could also tell how lonely Yami was, by looking into his eyes. Like a king who had to rule and defend his kingdom by himself. Just as Yugi had to live and defend herself alone. Perhaps that was why Yami unexpectedly kissed her with so much passion. As well as why Yugi was attracted to Yami, and accepted his tender kiss without fight or struggle.

The both of them were so cold from their unending loneliness, and wanted to shared a warm moment of happiness with someone. Someone, who felt the same. Yugi was suddenly shook from her thoughts when she heard Yami's voice call out her. It was when Yami had placed a hand on her shoulder, that Yugi realized how close he was. Yami's breath tickled her ears gently as he spoke.

"Yugi..."

"Uh...yeah?" Said girl answered with a blush in her cheeks and a pounding in her heart.

"Where did you go, little one?"

"Uh...what? Where's Grandpa?" Yugi stuttered.

"He left a few moments ago. You probably didn't notice because you were lost in thought."

Yugi blush as she turned away. Making Yami smirk, Yugi truly was adorable. He then became dead serious as he turned to Yugi while gazing into her eyes. He knew something was wrong, and that Yugi was in danger from whatever was hiding in the shadows around them. Yami couldn't ignore what might be going on, especially if it was putting Yugi in harms way. He whispered to her carefully as he spoke.

"Yugi, listen to me. I'm going to check something. I need you to stay here and don't move. And also, under any circumstances are you not to be alone with your grandfather."

"What?! But why Yami? How come you're suspicious of him? "

"Because something doesn't feel right. It hadn't felt right since we arrived and I'm going to see if I can find out why. Just wait here for me." Yami said as he turned to leave.

Yugi tried to call out to him, but her cries fell on deaf ears. For Yami had already swiftly headed out of the kicthen. Following the scent of blood that was faintly wafting around each room in the house. Only able to be detected by Yami's sensitive sense of smell. After a moment of walking around, Yami noticed the smell was slightly stronger in the left hall which lead to the basement.

He walked down that way and could smell the scent getting stronger the further he went. Cautiously, Yami opened the door and walked down the stairs into the dark, dank basement. With his superior sense of sight, Yami was able to make his way down without falling. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was over whelming now as Yami found the oil lamp and turned it on.

His eyes widened in surprise as light was shed on the hidden secret. The walls were covered with blood. Most dried, some fresh. The bodies of villagers and strangers laid about, many with torn off limbs. Along with bones that were chewed on and Yami scowled, knowing full well what this meant. He hurried back up stairs and went to see if Yugi was still alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yugi sat in the kitchen. Feeling a little nervous about what Yami had said. At the same time, she knew he had to be mistaken. Her grandfather was a kind and gentle person. He had watched over Yugi since her parents passed away. Why would Yami be suspicious of him? Yugi decided to shake off Yami's thoughts and went to the living room. Hoping to help her grandfather with the fire place.

Yugi walked down the left hallway and found her grandfather stoking the fire as she entered the living room.

"Grandpa?" Yugi asked as she called to him.

"Ah, Yugi. Thank you again for the basket of food you brought. Would you like to sit with me for a moment?"

"Sure!" Yugi said happily.

She sat down on the couch next to her grandfather and began to chat with him about this and that. Thinking everything was fine until Solomon brought up something odd.

"Tell me Yugi, is everything alright in the village? The last time I went a month ago, I heard rumors about people going missing."

"Actually, people have gone missing yes. Just yesterday another boy disappeared. Even travelers who have passed through the forest disappeared. But only a few people seem to notice the disappearances. I hope nothing bad is happening like a rampaging animal." Yugi said sounding worried.

Hmm, seems like you should be extra careful. By the way, where's that new friend of yours?"

"I'm not sure. Yami said he was worried about something. Maybe he left..."

"I see. Well, then no one will be here to bother us. Or be a witness..." Solomon said as he got up to stand in front of the fire.

He grew quiet and Yugi became a little scared when she noticed the atmosphere change. Something suddenly felt wrong, Yugi felt like the man before her was different. Then almost instantly, the fire began to dim. Growing darker as the feel of the whole house became cold. Yugi carefully got up from the couch, her whole body shaking slightly. She could tell her voice was trembling as she spoke.

"A witness? Witness to what, Grandpa?"

"To both my transformation, and you being my next meal." Solomon answered.

With those words spoken, Solomon began to change quickly. His grey hair turned black, long and spikey. He grew to at least ten feet , stood on his back legs and ripped out of the clothes he wore. His claws that were fully covered in dried blood grew also. The beast also had ram horns with burning red eyes and sharp, razor like teeth. A long, scaly, lizard like tail with spikes on the tip completed his transformation.

Yugi backed up and fell onto the couch in fear. Her eyes wide as her whole body shook. Unable to fathom exactly what just happened to her dear grandfather. The beast growled and snarled with a deep, course voice as he spoke.

"As I said I had just eaten some foolish wanderer, but the blood of a sweet, innocent girl is far too good to waste."

"Grandpa, stop! What has happened to you?!" Yugi cried out.

"I am not your grandfather, you foolish girl. He left to visit a friend for a month."

"T-then...what are you?"

"I am a doppelganger beast. Once I make contact with someone, I can take on their memories and everything about them. I met the man while taken on the form of an orphan girl and he easily opened up to me. That is how I knew about you. I decided to earn his trust and offered to keep house while he was gone. Once I had my fill of humans, I was planning to leave and blame the human as a murder. It was a perfect plan."

Yugi stood there in shock. This monster had planned to use her grandfather and then leave him to be falsely accused. She tired to stand and get up to run. Yet Yugi was so scared that she seemed to be frozen. The beast laughed deeply as he came closer to Yugi. Ready to make his move.

"Haha, was the man told me about his dear granddaughter, I knew I had to lure you here and devour you. I did not think that tricking you would be _this _easy however. Too bad, you should have stayed with Yami. Might have had a chance to live if you had." The beast explained.

"You know Yami?" Yugi asked.

"There isn't a creature in these woods who doen't! He's the demon wolf king! Someone who has lived here for years. Yet he is a disgrace, despite being the demon wolf king he spares humans with noble and kind hearts. A fool really, wasting a perfectly good meal like you when it's right in front of him. I won't however. Now then, since I've told you everything, time to eat you!"

The beast declared as he charged towards Yugi. Though she was scared, the young hooded maiden wasn't planning to die here. She dogged at the last second, letting the beast ram it's self into the wall. Yugi then took the fire place shovel and scooped up some embers which she then threw into the beasts face. Making him howl in pain and giving her the chance to escape.

Yugi quickly ran down the hall as fast as her feet could carry her and tried to find Yami. To her dismay, Yugi's cloak got caught on a nail sticking out of the floor. Making her trip and fall while the beast came running after her. Yugi tried to yank her cloak free, but to no avail. The beast smiled wickedly as he cornered Yugi. Stalking his prey slowly as he prepared to strike.

Yugi cried and whimpered. Unable to stay strong in front of the creature about to kill her. In a desperate moment, Yugi screamed out at the top of her lungs. Hoping that the only person who could help her now would hear her plea. With the last of her strength, Yugi screamed out a name. The name of the man that she had quickly come to love.

"YAMI!"

Just as the beast was about to end her life, Yami had come to Yugi's rescue. He grabbed the beasts hand with one swift motion and threw him hard through the wall. Sending him flying into the next room. Yami turned to Yugi, expecting her to be surprised and scared of the strength he just displayed. Instead, Yami was greeted with a warm embrace as Yugi cling to him for comfort.

Returning her hug, Yami smiled as he spoke. Glad that Yugi had chosen to trust him.

"Are you hurt, little one?"

"No...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Yami..I was almost killed."

"Shhh...You did nothing wrong. I can understand wanted to trust your family, you were being deceived. Let's go, we have to get you to safety."

Yugi nodded and the two ran out of the house just as the beast was about to rise again once more.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay! That one was good! I'm hoping to end this in the next chapter, but for your sake, I might add two more. That is, if you all want a lemon in this story. I'm assuming do you. But just to be sure, let me know if you want a lemon in this story. It will probably be in the last chapter, so let me know before the next time I update, which hopefully will be two weeks.**

**Read, review, and repeat with other stories you read. See ya soon!**


End file.
